


And you though we wouldn't notice..

by HellHound1312



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not so married with children, Parent Trap AU, Separated Bellarke, Summer Camp, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHound1312/pseuds/HellHound1312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Griffin is a bright little child, raised in London. Always been in the best school institutions and a perfect lady (who can also beat your ass in fencing anytime).<br/>Abby Blake is the little troublemaker,born and raised in sunny California, you don’t have the heart to hate. She is always in some mess and her poker skills are more suitable for Vegas instead of a summer camp.<br/>When they are sent at the same summer camp, they have a hard time accepting the fact that when they look at each other they see.. themselves. After a series of unfortunate events, they are stuck together at the isolated cabin The 100. When a storm bonds them together they discover they have something more in common than the same face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Parent trap AU, where Clarke and Bellamy not only separated, but they took something from the other (mutual agreement of course, they are stupid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic..and by first I mean AT ALL! Be gentle,critiques and reviews are welcomed. I want to apologise for the grammar mistakes,it's not my native language. I will, though, have somebody check the other chapters, but for tonight suck it up :D. Enjoy! :)

 Aurora Griffin has never been out of control. Her whole life she’s been thought that a lady can react well in every possible situation. This is not something anyone can react well to! No school have prepared her for something like this and that’s why its perfectly normal for her to NOT act like a lady.

She has been waiting for this whole year. Whole year of perfect grades and perfect behaviour just so her mother would let her go to a summer camp. It’s not like she hasn’t travel. Her mom was an artist, so every workshop she went to,Aurora was right beside her (since she could walk on her own legs). But the whole idea of three months on her own where she won’t need to write homework or have to study for exams or she won’t have to act ladylike all the time, seems like a blessing.

So today, after she kissed her mom goodbye and got on the plane with uncle Lincoln (mom’s best friend who was way too willing to fly 8 hours to Camp Grounder,which is in fact on a different continent) she felt that the summer will finally begin.

,, _Are you excited, Aurora?_  ''–Lincoln asked as they took their seats

,, _It’s normal for me, but what are you going to do in Ark City, that you are so eager to fly eight hours to this Godforsaken place with me?''_

,, _Promise, not to tell anyone, especially your mother_?''

Aurora nodded.

,, _So there is this website, where you meet people. There I met this charming young lady, who lives at Ark. We’re going to meet after I drop you to camp.''._

_,,But, Lincoln she may be a psychopath or a serial killer. It’s not a safe way to date people. You should consider the eligible ladies at ms Ravens parties!''_

 

,, _Oh, do you have an A in matchmaking now? Let me make my choices. If she is a sociopath I’m buying you dinner_.''

_,,Most kids will agree on ice-cream''_

_,,But you are not most kids are you''_

_,,Of course I’m not''_ -grinned Aurora

And that’s how it all begins.

 

_,,Abbigail Blake, if you don’t drag your twelve-years old ass here right now, I’m leaving without you..’’_

,, _I am not so sure who is twelve at the moment”_ thought the so-called Abby,after her overly pedantic aunt Octavia couldn't wait another 10 minutes so she can decide which pair of snikers to put in the bag.

_,,Or you could just stay here with your father the whole summer and do nothing as usual. Next time he agrees to let you for so long alone will be when you’re forty or something..”_

Okay that did the job. She throw both pairs in the duffel bag and went down the stairs.

, _,Oh, princess is the summer with me so awful that you manage to pack your bag under 10 minutes”_

Said Bellamy Blake, as he kissed his daughter on the curly onyx hair. The trio walked outside the house to the truck. 

_,,No daddy, just you know, the idea of me sitting here while my hair grows white and my perfect skin starts to look like it’s melting, got me thinking I don’t need so much luggage._

_,,Sometimes I wonder if I made huge mistake letting Octavia helping me with raising you”_

Murmured Bellamy under his nose, as he put the bag in the truck, and sat on the driver seat.

_,,Last chance kiddo, we could spend the summer on the pool and..”_

_,,Nope, dad I’m going. I need time away, I need to live!”_ -Abby interrupted. 

_,,And how do you exactly plan to live on a summer camp with thirty people staff looking after you”_

_,,Oh, Bell give her a break. She is a good kid, she won’t make any trouble, right Abby?”_ -said Octavia taking the passenger seat.

_,,Tell that to the neighbors cat. You almost give Mrs. Sydney a heart attack, you know?”_ -Bellamy replied without waiting for an actual answer.

_,,It was only water paint, and that old tramp didn't give us our ball back.”_

_,,Language, little lady’’_ -answered both elder Blakes.

, _,So, are finally going?_ ’’-Octavia asked again, looking more excited than the child they were about to drop on a summer camp.

As they drove, Abby was thinking how this is going to be her best summer so far. Little did she know that it was going to be just that!

 


	2. Beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, but I still have finals and I don't have time to write at all. I have a feeling that this is a really bad chapter, but I promise when the semester is finally over I will start to write something meaningful!! :D

The plane touched American ground at 7AM. The time difference was a huge bummer for Aurora the first 20 minutes, when she realised where she is and that only 2 hour drive parted her from the joyful summer ahead. The little girl’s emotions were getting out of hand (the non-stop talking and pacing) while Lincoln went to a ,,rent-a-car” agency. They settled for a grey Toyota Corolla, putting their luggage in the trunk and seated themselves in.  
Lincoln opened the map he bought at the agency (upside-down of course) and tried to find where they are, when Aurora grabbed it from his hands.  
,,They seriously need to teach how to deal with maps when they are taking their driving license. Good thing my geography is better than yours, otherwise we would have been doomed” Aurora grinned, making her uncle sigh with disbelieve at the little devil beside him.   
He put the key in the starter when a melody began from the radio.  
,,Oh, (increase?) turn up the volume. This is a song from that movie with Lindsey Lohan where she found out she had a twin and it turned out their parents had that epic love story.”   
,,Sometimes I’m amazed by the amount of information you have in that little head of yours”  
As the twelve-year old laughed a little black curly strand escaped her beautifully done braid.  
,,I’m going to miss you, you know that?”  
,,Yeah, like you see me all the time when Mom ships me to a boarding school”  
,,But the summer is our thing.. hey what’s with the sarcasm? You’re not supposed to have one until you’re an unbearable teenager!”  
,,Oh, you know… girls develop faster than boys. I’m sure mom is still waiting for you to come out of puberty!   
,,Ha-ha very funny young lady!”  
Aurora continue to laugh for a while. After that they went to a comfortable silence and she stared at the window. She was going to miss some people.  
Meanwhile Abby also was staring out of the window.   
,, You’re very quiet, for someone who was so eager to get away from me. Starting to miss me, little princess. You know we can always turn around.’’ Bellamy teased his daughter. Her curls were a mess again (the same as her father obviously) and he wondered again why she never took care of them like most girls her age do. Then again she was raised by him and his a-little-too-free-spirited sister so he decided to drop it.   
,,Are you okay, sweetie. You really seem a little off?” Octavia turned to check on her niece.   
,,I’m really going to miss you guys” Abby tried to hug her from the backseat.   
,,Oh, honey..” O melted.  
,,Ok, that’s it!” As saying Bellamy made a sharp turn and they were heading back.   
,,NOOOO” both Octavia and Abby shouted.   
Bellamy sighed and pulled the car over.   
,,You are not going if you’re not 100% sure you want to”  
,,But I do want to go! Geez, can a girl show a little sentimentality without somebody snapping?”  
,,Seriously Bell, she’s got a point! Chill out, it’s perfectly normal!  
Bellamy thought about it and made another turn. While driving forward he couldn’t shake the feeling of despair, since it will be his first summer alone in that big house. At least there was the dog which hated him. It’s something..  
While Bellamy buried himself in thoughts, Abby started to get back to her original mood. Summer camp! Then something came to her mind.  
,,O? (Octavia refused to be called auntie or anything of this kind, it makes her feel old) What are you doing later, that you can’t come home with dad afterwards?”  
,,I have a date!”  
,,A date?! With whom? Do I know him? I want a name!” Bellamy jumped  
,,Yes, a date! A guy from England I met on the Internet. No you don’t know him. And no you won’t get a name.” Octavia answered calmly.  
,,You are not going.”  
,,Last time I checked I was a 32 years old woman perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And you cannot tell me what to do anymore. “  
There were years he would make sure she won’t meet the guy, but lately he realised that his decision to be lonely doesn’t mean his sister should suffer too. That’s why he pursed his lips but said nothing  
,,Well that’s a first” Octavia added bemused.  
Two hours later and four almost-turns around, the three musketeers enter Camp’s Grounder parking lot.   
At the same time our favourite English duo enter the gates as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are also welcomed :D


End file.
